


Meet the Hamatos

by Anonymous



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Everybody Lives, F/M, Family, Gen, Multi, One Shot Collection, and also being as chaotic as any kid would be, lil karai and turtles being cute kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hamato Yoshi and Tang Shen moved to New York in order for them and their daughter, Miwa, to have a better life. However, when their four sons join the family, it proves to be a decision that wasn’t easy, but worth it in the end. All because of family.





	1. Children's first attempts at making breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> So I’m jumping on the “happy family au where everyone’s human and Shredder fucks off in the corner” bandwagon, introducing this lil one-shot series.  
> Just a head’s up, some of this gets into headcanon territory. But then again, don’t all fanfics do that?  
> Also, since people tend to list ages for the turtles and Karai in most chapters, I’ll do the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _The children's ages in this chapter:_  
>  Miwa: 5  
> Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo: 4

It was a quiet spring morning, where the only sounds that could be heard in the entire house were the birds chirping outside. It was the quietest New York could ever get in the morning. And almost everyone inside of the house was sound asleep, except for one small girl…

Miwa tossed and turned in her bed as light shined through the curtains of her window. Eventually, she got up from bed and pulled the curtains aside, taking in the fresh sunlight. The five year old looked at her clock, noticing that she got up just in time for breakfast. She quickly put on her slippers, before leaving her room.

She went straight to the kitchen, passing the bathroom, her parents and her brothers' bedrooms. However, she stopped as she noticed that there was no one at the stove or the table. The kitchen was completely empty.

Miwa ran to her parents' bedroom and opened the door, only to see that her mother and father were still in bed, fast asleep. She frowned and climbed onto the bed. "Papa, Mama," she said, "it's morning."

When neither her mother nor father responded, Miwa poked Yoshi's cheek. "Papa, get up!" She pouted as she waited for the man to wake up, but the only response she got out of him was a snore.

Miwa sighed and got off the bed. She put a hand to her stomach as it rumbled. Then, she decided that if her parents wouldn't make breakfast today, then she would do it herself—with help, of course.

The little girl left her mother and father's bedroom, heading to her brothers' bedroom. She looked at all four beds, unsure of who she'd wake up first, before deciding to wake up all four of them.

So, she passed by each of the quadruplets' beds, nudging each boy lightly. Eventually, they all stirred awake and looked at their sister.

"Miwa…?" Leonardo rubbed his eyes. "Why did you wake us up?"

"Yeah," Raphael said, before letting out a yawn. "It's early."

"No, it's not," Miwa replied, shaking her head. "Look!" She pointed to the clock.

"Oh, it's time for breakfast," Donatello said as he stared at the clock.

"That's why you're helping me make breakfast," Miwa said, "'cause Papa and Mama are still sleeping."

The four brothers stared at each other, before they all said in unison, "Okay."

* * *

 

Minutes passed, and soon enough, Yoshi awoke to the smell of something burning. He looked down at his wife and nudged her. "Tang Shen?"

Tang Shen yawned as she sat up in bed. She turned to her husband. "Yes, Yoshi?"

"Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?" Tang Shen asked, before sniffing the air. "Oh _god_ , it smells like something's burning."

The two left their bedroom, following the scent of smoke into the kitchen—or was it coal? It was hard to tell, but both knew that something must've been burning—where they saw their children gathered by the stove.

"What is going on here?" Yoshi asked. "Children, what are you doing?"

"We were trying to make rolls, Papa," Donatello answered his father's question.

"Why were you trying to cook?" Tang Shen questioned, confused.

"'Cause Miwa said you and Papa were still asleep when it was time for breakfast," Leonardo responded.

"What?" Both Yoshi and Tang Shen looked at their daughter, feeling some shame as they realized why they felt like something was climbing in the bed earlier.

"Oh, Miwa," Tang Shen said as she bent down to her daughter's level. "We're so sorry."

Yoshi opened the oven, pulling out a tray of what appeared to be burnt breakfast rolls—burnt to the point where they were the exact color of charcoal. He coughed as he inhaled some of the smoke that arose from the burnt food. "Next time, we won't wake up as late," he said, waving his hand in front of his mouth to keep the smoke away. "For now, why don't we have some fruit instead?"

"What about the oven?" Michelangelo asked curiously, pointing to the inside of it, which was now covered in coal-like powder. Most likely from the rolls.

Yoshi and Tang Shen looked at each other, wincing at the mess.

"…we'll clean that later," Tang Shen said, while Yoshi nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is just really some pointless fluff, but I really enjoyed writing this, so here ya go!  
> Miwa is one year old in this chapter, while Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey's ages aren't listed because they aren't born yet.  
> Enjoy!

Tang Shen smiles when she sees Yoshi picking up Miwa and twirling her around, making the little girl laugh. She looks down at the large bump in her belly, and she knows well enough that Yoshi will be a good father to the quadruplets.  
Yes, quadruplets. A few months back, on the night of their wedding anniversary, Yoshi and Tang Shen had a little bit of 'fun' that night—apparently too much fun with little protection, because five weeks later, Shen found herself puking in the toilet while Yoshi held her hair back. When twelve weeks had passed, Shen already found herself with a belly that was a little too large to be carrying just one or even two infants—so she and Yoshi went to the doctor to take a scan, and in the picture given, she saw four babies.  
Needless to say, she and Yoshi were both shocked to find out that they'd soon have not just one baby, but four. Thankfully, their house was big enough for seven people, so all they needed to do was shop for the usual stuff.  
Shen places a hand on her belly, and when she feels one of the babies kick, she thinks of how in just sixteen more weeks, she'll be a mother to five children. However, her thoughts are interrupted as she feels someone kiss her forehead.  
She snaps out of her thoughts and sees Yoshi holding Miwa. "How are they doing?" he asks, looking down at her bump.  
"They're doing fine," Shen replies, smiling a little. She lets out a light gasp as she feels another kick, though this one is a little more forceful. "But I guess one of them is a little impatient…"  
"Even more than Miwa was?" Yoshi asks playfully, grinning. He looks at Miwa, noticing that the toddler is now pouting.  
"Apparently," Shen laughs.  
Miwa begins to squirm in her father's grasp, and she holds her hands out. "I want to feel the babies!" she exclaims.  
"Alright, alright," Yoshi says, putting his daughter down.  
"Be careful, though," Shen tells the toddler. "They're very fragile in this state."  
"Okay," Miwa says simply, before she places a hand on her mother's belly. She soon feels a light kick, and then another. "Hi, babies!" The little girl smiles. "I'm your sissy. Can you come out so we can play?"  
Shen can't help but chuckle, shaking her head. "Oh, Miwa – it doesn't work like that. It's going to take a few more weeks before they're ready to be born."  
"But that's too long!" Miwa pouts once more. "I wanna see them now."  
"Your Mother and I had similar thoughts when she was carrying you," Yoshi tells his daughter as he kneels down to her height. "But we decided to be patient and wait – and it was all worth it in the end, because after all those months, we finally had you. So, be patient, my daughter. You will see your siblings soon enough."  
"Hmm…" Miwa pauses, before shrugging. "Okay, I'll wait." There's another pause, before she asks, "Will I have brothers or sisters?"  
"We…" Shen looks at Yoshi, who glances back at her. They both look back at Miwa. "…we don't know."  
At their last doctor's appointment, they tried finding out the gender of the quadruplets, but it had been hard for the doctor to figure it out because the quadruplets wouldn't remain still, even for just a second. So the doctor had said, "We'll have to find out on the due date."  
Miwa pokes her mother's belly with one finger. "Are you my brothers?" she asks, leaning closer to listen for a response. When she hears her parents chuckling again, she looks up at them and asks, "What's funny?"  
"Nothing," Yoshi replies, picking his daughter up once more. He looks at the clock, noticing that it's now nine o'clock. "It is getting late. Time for bed," he says, carrying his daughter to her bedroom.  
"But I'm not sleepy," Miwa protests, before letting out a yawn.  
"Goodnight, Miwa," Yoshi says as he begins to tuck his daughter in bed. He watches as the little girl yawns again, before she drifts off to sleep. He then kisses her forehead before he leaves her room, shutting the door behind him.  
As soon as he leaves the room, he sees Shen standing by the door, with a small grin on her face.  
"You know, you're a really good father," she whispers.  
"And you are a good mother." He leans in, kissing her on the lips briefly before he continues, "Sometimes, I wonder how I got so lucky, to have a wonderful wife and daughter – and to be blessed with four more children. What have I done to deserve such a family?"  
"I feel the same way," Shen remarks. She leans on Yoshi as they head to their bedroom.  
Once they're in bed, she says, "Goodnight, Yoshi. I love you."  
"I love you, too," he replies. He then places a hand on her belly. "All five of you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the last chapter, Miwa is one year old, buuut a certain quartet of brothers are making their own 'lil appearances in this chapter. ;)  
> If you're not used to birth scenes, don't worry – this isn't graphic, it's just straight forward and simple. It's a family fic anyway.

Tang Shen had once thought that giving birth to Miwa was the hardest thing she'd ever done, but she was wrong. Giving birth to quadruplets had proven to be the most difficult thing she would ever do in her entire life.  
She thinks back to when her water broke. It had happened earlier on this cold day in December.

* * *

_Shen's eyes shot wide open as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She winced as she sat up in the bed, placing a hand on her belly—large and swollen, as she'd reached her eighth month of pregnancy. "Guess one of you has gotten a little impatient, huh? More than your sibling…" Shen recalled the last time she'd felt one of the babies kick her just as hard, sixteen weeks ago. However, this didn't feel like it was just a kick…it felt oddly similar to a—_

_She felt another wave of pain rush through her body, and she clutched her stomach tightly. "It's only been a few days… it can't be time yet," she muttered._  
_"Shen, are you alright?" she heard Yoshi ask. She turned to him and saw a concerned look on his face. The look on his face reminded her of when she'd been experiencing painful contractions before she'd given birth to Miwa, and he'd been troubled, seeing her in such a state of pain._  
_"I'm fine, it's just…" Shen didn't know what to say. How could she explain this to her husband, when she didn't even know what she was going through? She knew it couldn't be birth, for it was too early, but she still had no clue where the pain was coming from. "It's just that one of the babies is a little more active," she lied. Well, maybe it wasn't a huge lie, considering how she'd felt four feet kick her belly at one point last week._  
_"Are you sure?" Yoshi seemed a little skeptical._  
_"Yes, I'm sure." Shen nodded._  
_But as it turned out, life had other plans in mind. For a few hours later, right after the family had settled down and had breakfast, things had taken a huge turn._  
_Shen had been adjusting a crooked picture frame on the wall, when all of a sudden she felt something trickle down her leg. She froze for a moment, and looked down at the floor, only to see a clear liquid mixed with a bit of blood._  
_"No, no, no," she whispered, shaking her head. "It's too early!"_  
_"What's too early, Mommy?" Shen turned and saw Miwa staring up at her, tilting her head to the side curiously._  
_"N-nothing, Miwa," Shen said, before heading to the kitchen to grab a few paper towels in order to clean up the 'mess.'_  
_Then, she felt it—a contraction._  
_And for the first time in a year, Tang Shen screamed. She gripped the counter as to keep herself from falling, while she started breathing in and out._  
_"Shen!" Yoshi rushed into the kitchen, while Miwa stood at the doorway looking scared._  
_"Yoshi," Shen began, "I think I know what these pains are now."_  
_"Wha—"_  
_"The babies; they're coming!"_

* * *

Shen remembers how Yoshi had quickly left the kitchen to grab the phone in order to call the hospital – along with Miyamoto Usagi, an old friend, to make sure Miwa wasn't alone in the waiting room, for the toddler couldn't witness the actual process of birth – leaving her with Miwa, who'd been asking so many questions.

And now, here she is, giving birth to quadruplets. How foolish she'd been to think giving birth to Miwa was the most painful thing to do, when she at least had her grandmother—with her ways of making the perfect medicine to numb the pain—to help her back then. In this hospital, the nurses don't give her any type of medicine to numb the pain. Instead, she only has her husband, a midwife and three nurses.  
Yoshi holds Shen's hand, and doesn't let go—not once, even as she squeezes it tightly. "Deep breaths, Shen," Yoshi whispers. "Take deep breaths."  
Shen's heart nearly stops as she hears the midwife say, "I see a head. One of the babies is crowning already."  
"Wh-what?" Shen's voice is hoarse as she asks this. "You mean, one of them is coming out soon…?"  
"Yes." The midwife nods. "Now, you're going to have to push as hard as you can for these next few contractions."  
Shen prepares herself for the next contraction. When it comes, she pushes as hard as she can until she hears a loud cry.  
"It's a boy," the midwife says as she picks the infant up. She hands the baby to the nurse, who cleans the fluids off of him, before wrapping him up in a small blanket.  
"My son…" Yoshi whispers, glancing at the bundle for a moment before he looks back at Shen.  
Shen feels another contraction, and so she pushes again until there's another wail, which is a little louder than the last one. "I think I know who the impatient one is now," Shen jokes lightly, before she grits her teeth in pain as she watches another nurse pick up the infant and clean them up.  
"It's another boy," the second nurse says as she finishes cleaning the baby up.  
"You are doing great, Shen," Yoshi tells his wife.  
"Thank you," Shen whispers, before she feels yet another contraction. She pushes hard once again, until she hears the third baby's cries.  
"So far, you have three sons, Mr. Hamato," the third nurse says, a little amused.  
Shen is worn out and exhausted, for it's been hours of giving birth. To her, it feels like it will never stop. She feels so frail now—she feels as if she can't go on any further. "I can't do it…"  
"What do you mean, Shen?" Yoshi asks.  
"I mean I can't go on like this anymore," she answers, tears stinging her eyes. "I feel weaker than when I gave birth to Miwa—and Miwa was just one baby. How can I give birth to our fourth child?"  
"Shen, _listen to me_ ," Yoshi says. "Last year, you had our daughter, Miwa. And today, you have given birth to three sons already—this is proof that you are not weak. In fact, you are very strong. I know it is rough and painful, but you can get through this; I will be here by your side through everything."  
Shen tries her best not to let tears spill from her eyes. She gives a small smile, whispering, "Okay," before she begins to push again. She pushes over and over, until she finally hears the cry of her last child.  
"Best wishes, Mr. and Mrs. Hamato," the midwife says as she picks up the last baby, wrapping him up in a small cloth. "You are now the parents of four healthy baby boys."  
The midwife and the nurses hand the babies over to Tang Shen. The young woman holds all four of her sons, rocking them gently. "My sweet baby boys…" Tears finally spill from Tang Shen's eyes as she looks at each of her sons. "Welcome to the world, little ones."  
"They look so much like you," Yoshi remarks, before he kisses her cheek.  
Shen smiles for a moment, before asking, "What shall we name them?"  
"Hmm…" Yoshi puts his hand to his chin for a moment. "You know, I have always wanted to be an artist since I was small. It seems only appropriate to name our sons after four artists from the renaissance. For the first one, I was thinking: Leonardo, the second: Raphael, the third: Donatello, and the youngest…" Yoshi looks at his smallest son. "…Michelangelo."  
"Those are perfect names," Shen remarks. She then hears her sons cooing and giggling, and looks down at them again. "And it seems like they agree with you."  
"Is Mommy okay?" a small voice asks. Yoshi and Shen turn to the doorway, only to see Miwa, with Usagi standing right behind her.  
"Yes, Miwa, I am fine," Shen answers.  
"Would you like to meet your brothers, Miwa?" Yoshi asks.  
"Brothers?" Miwa's eyes widen, before she begins to jump up and down. "Yay!" She rushes over to her mother's side, and climbs on the bed.  
"Careful," Shen warns her. "You don't want to startle them, now."  
"Oops," Miwa says. She then looks at her brothers. "Hi, babies! I'm Miwa, your sister." She smiles as one of her brothers stares at up at her with his blue eyes. She touches his head softly. "He's so soft…"  
"That's because Leo is only a baby," Shen says. "Babies have soft skin. Your skin was soft, too, when you were Leo's age."  
"…can I play with him at home?" Miwa asks. "Please?"  
"No," Shen chuckles. "I'm afraid it'll be a while before your brothers will be old enough to play with you."  
"Aww…"  
"Congratulations on the sons," Usagi gives Yoshi his best wishes. "They're the spitting image of both their parents. I bet they'll grow up to be great ninjas one day."  
"Thank you, and…" Yoshi trails off as he looks back at his wife and children. "We'll see about the 'ninjas' part in the future. For now, we shall focus on the present and its current miracles."


End file.
